The Final Terror
Movie Title: The Final Terror Release Date: May 1983 Genre: Horror-Slasher Rated: R Tagline: 'Without knowing they have awakened an unknown force...can anyone survive?" Plot A group of young forest rangers and their girlfriends go camping in the woods for what they hope to be a fun-filled weekend only to find their plans spoiled by a disguised, merciless killer who stalks the forest in search of fresh victims. Soon they are caught in a terrifying game of bloodshed and murder. It is up to the remaining few victims to defend themselves, turn the tables on the killer and put an end to their trip of terror. A young couple loses motorbike in control and falls on the ground, Jim was badly hurt, and Lori finds some help. she found an abandoned cabin but no one is there. she runs back to Jimmy where she finds him dead hanging on the tree, she screams and runs back to the old cabin. While running, she steps on a trap full of sharp objects killing her. Weeks later, a group of campers arrive at the forest where the killings happened. The campers include Dennis, Margaret, Windy, Marco, Nathaniel, Boone, Eggar, Vanessa, Mike and Melanie. The group makes a clearing in the forest and gather supplies. The group spend the night around a bonfire. They wake up early in the morning but Marco and Eggar are missing. The boys search for him and the others search nearby the camp. Mike takes a swim and Melanie follows him. While having sex, Mike is stabbed by a strange creature, Melanie screams in terror while watching her lover die. Nathaniel and Dennis find an abandoned cabin and an old grave. Dennis enters the cabin and Nathaniel hears Dennis scream and enters to be attacked what he thinks is a strange old lady, but is Dennis trying to scare him. They find some things inside the house that are being used and new. They take some of the things and food. While opening the cabinet they find a decapitated head of a wolf. Shaken, they head back to the camp. That night, while sleeping, Margaret is attacked by the strange creature. She confesses hysterically what she saw to the other campers. The campers hear a strange noise and pursue the source only to find Marco, who has returned to the camp. Vanessa gets angry at the guys for scaring the girls and walks off alone. She finds the old cabin and enters, and Mike's decapitated head falls on her, causing her to panic and scream. Nathaniel and the rest of the group come to her aid, then start a search for Melanie. They decided to spend the night in the cabin. In the morning they try to capture the man who killed Mike. Unbeknowst to the group, Melanie is down in the basement with the killer. They see a decapitated hand in a jar and flee. They raft along the river, unknowingly the creature is following them. The creature throws the dead body of Melanie in the boat causing chaos. They Melanie near the river. The group continues, finally reaching the end of the river and find their empty, broken-down bus. They decide to spend the night there, but the creature attacks the bus. The creature comes inside but the group runs to open the back door and escape from the bus. Windy gets separated and lost, and ends up stabbed by the creature on her neck. The remaining group hears her scream and follows her. She is badly hurt and bleeding, so Dennis and Marco decide to go back to the bus to get first aid. The group again tries to search for the way out of the forest. The group gathers supplies and make a disguise for themselves as camouflage. Dennis climbs one of the highest trees. He sees the long missing Marco, who was searching for Eggar. When Eggar appears, he strangles Marco. The group attacks Eggar, suspecting he was the one who killed Mike and Melanie, but the real creature appears. While Dennis is watching the rest of the group fight it comes from behind and cuts him off at his ankles, making him fall from the cliff, killing him. The creature rises up and screams, revealing to be Eggar's long lost mother. As she walks down to confront the group, she steps one of the traps, killing her. Eggar appears to be devastated. Now, the survivors - Margaret, Windy, Vanessa, Nathaniel, Boone, and Marco watch in horror as Eggar's mother hangs dead in the trap. Known for... Filmed in 1981 at the Redwood Forrest in California...Most of the second half of the movie is hard too dark to see, because it was filmed at night with only the moon being used as light...Stars a young 20-year old Daryl Hannah as windy morgan...writer Ronald shusett co-wrote Alien (1979) & Total Recall (1990). Reviews "This one gives the opening a really good set-up, in the woods, creepy trees which display the sun softly peering through the green fingers that enclose the setting, and the non-existence of life...or so we thought. As soon as one man, and his horribly dubbed girlfriend appear, we see that someone, or something, is there, with sharp traps for the flesh in which it desires. More so like the recent thriller, "Wrong Turn", it has a cabin in the woods, and many "crimson" artifacts within it. Bottom line, a group of rowdy youngsters are in the woods, unaware that their puerile pranks could lead them into trouble, and they find it very quick. Film has some okay developments, and some pretty good moments in the beginning, but predictability takes charge, and the film slows down to the most misguided, boring film. The next thing you know it, the monster comes a knockin, and the film ends! Just as soon as it starts! What was that? I found myself wondering why I ever put my time into this! Maybe next time, I will watch a good thriller worth 80 minutes or so, but not this one. Never that. Worth a look, I guess, but don't expect a major find. 3/10 (and I'm being generous)" - BansheeCreature on IMDB in 2005 Category:Movie Category:1983